beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Infinite Respawns
(coming soon) Genesis Probability works best when we can ask a question in terms of a result amongst an ensemble of alternatives. If you choose 7 lotto numbers out of a possible 50, the odds of getting all 7 correct are 7/50*6/49*5/48*4/47*3/46*2/45*1/44 =0.000,001% If you survey a random lotto ticket winner and ask them the next day if they won, you would have to ask something like 100 million lotto ticket buyers before you'd have a decent chance of finding a winner. However, if you instead just work for the lotto company and wait for a winner to be announced, then every person you survey will be a winner. The prior probability no longer matters, because you have post-selected your survey sample to be only winners. It's no longer a random chance. This is the same when you ask what were the chances of you being born? The fact that we are asking that question means that we were born. It doesn't matter if there were 400 trillion other ways our DNA could have turned out and created a different version of us, the point is that whoever is asked that question is by necessity the person who was born. The other 399 trillion 999 billion 999 million 999 thousand 9 hundred and 99 other versions of you who weren't born don't get the chance to ever hear that question. So the probability of you being born is actually closer to 1, because whomever is born is you. There is no "you" if you don't exist. It doesn't matter if the winning lotto ticket is 22,2,45,21,43,23,29 or 1,2,3,4,5,6,7 if you're the guy in the lotto company, you're not going to meet either of them unless they were the winners. If you want to think about what were the chances of this particular combination of numbers on the ticket or of base pairs in your DNA , then of course the specific combination that generates you was astronomically unlikely, but so is every other combination. The point is that one of them had to happen, and the one that happens is the one that gets noticed. In an infinite multiverse, with infinitely recurring time, all possible events will happen infinitely many times. No matter how small the probability of 1,2,3,4,5,6,7 winning the lottery is, it's happened infinitely many times in infinitely many universes. Just like you have been born infinitely many times, with your exact (or near enough) DNA and either the same or similar parents. Relaxing the constraints of "you" to be less strict than exactly matching DNA leads to more possible universes that you have existed in, more different ways for you to have been born. Just like allowing 1,2,3,4,5,6,7 or 2,3,1,5,7,6 etc. allows for more ways for that set of numbers to win. The fact is that either way, there are infinitely many universes where you (or someone very much like you has been born). If the multiverse's ground state is truly zero, then all excited states are built from fluctuations about zero, meaning that the entire multiverse must be in a superposition of all possible realities. We are entangled with ourselves throughout the multiverse by our DNA, which is a receiver and transmitter encoded to our personal private key. We have within us the code for infinity and we have access to that infinite within us. Live your life not as though it's your last, but rather as if you're playing with infinite respawns. This isn't to say you should waste your life with no concern for the next round... quite the opposite... Live your life as though the next round will start from scratch, with no memory other than the energy state you leave in. Live your life in a way that resonates with how you'd live it next time. Amor fati . Love your fate. Category:Life Category:Life is a game Category:Reincarnation Category:Infinity